


Last Night With Bucky

by Chromaflair



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Last Day Before The Freeze, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaflair/pseuds/Chromaflair
Summary: It's their last night before Bucky goes back into the freeze. All Steve wants is to do is spend it with Bucky.





	Last Night With Bucky

Steve and Bucky walked up the stairs to the Brooklyn apartment they were sharing. In the aftermath of what was now known as the Avengers Civil War, Steve found a small one bedroom place for them to stay for the time being. It had been a few weeks since it all went down. Steve was trying to adjust to this new normal, not living with the Avengers, not having a team. And now that he just got Bucky back, he was leaving. He understood why, but he was going to miss him.

Bucky had decided to go back under cryofreeze. He wanted to be sure that he would never be the Winter Soldier again. Steve had contacted T'Challa, since he couldn't exactly get help from Tony right now. T'Challa was gracious enough to agree to help. His sister Shuri complained, but seemed to be excited about the challenge. It took her some time to build the pod that was going to hold Bucky. In the meantime, Bucky wanted to experience as much life as he possibly could. He ate just about every food imaginable, went to Broadway plays, concerts, movies, and were just coming back from a Yankees game. Tonight was his last night before they left for Wakanda.

Steve loved showing Bucky around. He remembered how patient Sam had been with him when he had just come out of the freeze. He was sorry that tonight was going to be their last night. Steve thought maybe they could stay in, order some amazing pizza, and maybe binge watch something. Bucky had other ideas.

“Steve? There's something else I want to do.” he said, a little hesitantly.  
“Sure Buck. What?” Steve answered, wondering what it could be.  
“Uhhh... there's something I haven't done. In a long time... I mean a really long time.”  
“OK, anything. I'm game.” Steve still had no idea what Bucky was thinking of.

“I wanna get laid.” Bucky said a little shyly. “Can we go out to a bar? Pick up girls?” Now he was losing his shyness. “Like the old days. I'm sure Captain America does pretty well at a bar.” Bucky said with a goofy grin on his face. 

“Pick up girls? Hey, I wasn't exactly part of that before. I mean, it was a little different after I became Cap, but that was never really my thing.”  
“Yeah yeah... you were mooning over Peggy. Hey I tried to hook you up, even before the serum. Anyway, it will be fun! Come on, I know things have been tough, let's act like it's our last night before deployment. Relieve some stress. I just don't want to think about this crap right now, the cryofreeze, what I've been through, what I put you through...” 

Steve relented. He truly would do anything for his best friend, even go to a bar and talk to women. “OK, we’ll go out. I know just the place.”

The two men got ready to go out. Steve didn’t necessarily want to be recognized as Captain America so he tried to play it low key in a polo and jeans and a baseball hat. Bucky on the other hand, wanted attention. This was the old Bucky, charming as ever. He wore skinny jeans, a black t-shirt topped with a denim jacket, and biker boots. The left sleeve of the jacket dangled where an arm should be. “What do you think I should do? Tie the sleeve? Cut it off?” Steve walked over to him to apprise the situation. As he got closer, he noticed Bucky had on black eyeliner. He couldn’t suppress the giggle that involuntarily came out. 

“Hey!” Bucky sounded a little hurt. “You’re going to laugh at a guy with no arm?”  
“No idiot! The eyeliner! Isn’t that a little on the nose?” Steve said, still laughing a little.  
“Oh that. Yeah… I know, it’s a leftover thing. It kind of psyches me up, ya know? Don’t worry, I won’t do raccoon eyes. Do you think it looks stupid?”  
_No, it looks hot._ The thought popped in Steve’s head. Where did that come from? “No, looks good. Girls seem to like that these days. Back to the jacket, I guess let’s cut the sleeve.” Steve got a pair of scissors from the drawer and cut the sleeve just below his shoulder.

Steve and Bucky walked to a bar a few blocks away from the apartment. It didn’t take long for them to attract attention, but thankfully they weren’t recognized as Captain America and The Winter Soldier. Bucky spotted two women sitting at the other end of the bar.  
“Come on, let’s go talk to them.”  
“OK. You say something first though. I’m still not good at this.”  
“Like I am? You have a few years of being unfrozen on me!”  
“Yeah well, this was always your area of expertise.”  
“Fine, follow my lead. Be my wingman.”

Bucky went up to the two women. Of course, he picked a redhead, thought Steve, as his friend came up to the side of one of the ladies. Steve kind of lagged behind until Bucky gave him a head tilt, indicating for him to come join him.

"Jessica and Kylie, this is my buddy Steve. Steve, meet Jessica and Kylie." Since Bucky had been chatting with Jessica mostly, that meant Kylie was supposed to be Steve's date. Date? He still didn't know how this worked. He barely knew how it worked 70 years ago, let alone now, with all these new ways and rules. And what kind of name is Kylie? He didn't quite get modern names either. He could see Jessica laughing and smiling as Bucky literally talked about the weather. How could he still be so smooth? Even with everything that happened?

"...Steve?" he heard Kylie say.  
"Oh sorry. What?" Steve tried to refocus on Kylie.  
"I just asked what you do. Bucky was telling us how it's his last night in town for a while, that he's taking part in a scientific study in a remote part of Africa, and you're involved too?"  
"Sort of. Well, I'm going to help him get set up." he thanked Bucky for at least giving him something to work with and not have to lie. He hated lying. And he was bad at it.  
"Oh that's interesting. Is it a government thing?"  
"In a way. It started out like that, but now it's a spin off agency." Steve didn't want to get into it too much, plus he was starting to think about Bucky leaving, going back under the ice. He quickly changed the subject. "So what about you?"

Kylie smiled and seemed to appreciate the chance to talk about herself. Steve tried to stay interested as she told him all about being a pharmaceutical sales rep.  
"Do you want a pen? They are kind of a thing. Cool pens, doctors like them."  
"Sure" he replied, but really he was watching Bucky and Jessica. Bucky was flashing that smile no one could resist. Jessica reached up to push a strand of hair out of his eyes.  
"Stevie! Another beer?" Bucky called out to him. "And what's your lady drinking?"  
"Uh, what do you have?" Steve managed, still fascinated with how Bucky could just talk to someone he doesn't even know and have them eating out of his hand.  
"Jack and coke." Steve relayed the order to Bucky.

When Bucky returned with the drinks, he leaned into Steve and asked how it was going. Steve said fine. "Hey man, can we uhhh... take the party back home after this drink? You there yet?" Steve didn't think he was, but he wanted to make his friend happy on his last day. "Yeah, sure. Let's finish this drink then we'll go. What does Sam call it? Netflix and chill?" Bucky broke into a laugh and took a drink over to Jessica.

Steve asked Kylie to play pool so at least they were doing something. He found it a little easier to talk that way. He made sure to miss some shots so he looked like a normal guy. He wasn't having a bad time, she was nice enough. But he couldn't help wishing he was spending Bucky's last night actually with him. Maybe when they went back to the apartment they could all watch a movie.

Bucky came over a while later and suggested going to their place. Kylie looked over at Jessica for approval and both agreed. Steve and Kylie trailed a little behind Bucky and Jessica as they walked to the apartment. They were laughing loudly about something, and then Bucky took her hand.

"They really seem to be hitting it off. Too bad Bucky is leaving, Jessica seems pretty into him." Kylie said to Steve. "Truth time, that's not just a line, is it? Is he really leaving? Are you two really heading to Africa?" She stopped and looked straight at Steve.  
_Darn. What do I say?_ Steve thought. Obviously he can't tell her the truth. "It's true." Steve said. "Bucky has been through a lot lately, and he took this opportunity to go away and work out some things. He's not really relationship material right now anyway."  
"Oh. Gotcha." Kylie replied. "Someone messed with his head, I bet." _You have no idea_ , thought Steve. "She's not really looking for a relationship either, I just like seeing her having fun." 

"Here we are." said Steve, taking out his keys. Bucky and Jessica were already standing in front of the building door, holding hands. He opened the outside door and they all walked up a flight of stairs to the apartment. Bucky went straight over to the fridge and got out four beers. Even though Bucky and Steve both couldn't get drunk because of the serum, Bucky had bought a couple six packs because he just missed having beer. Steve drank it just because. Bucky carried all four beers in his one hand and passed them out.

There was a couch and a loveseat in the small living room. An awkward moment passed while everyone stood around figuring out who would sit where. Bucky broke it by touching Jessica's arm and leading her over to the loveseat. Steve and Kylie took the couch.  
"So, should we pick a movie?" Steve said, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. "Ladies choice."

There was some discussion among Jessica and Kylie and they settled on a romantic comedy. He could hear Bucky and Jessica whispering and giggling. He's giggling? Kylie inched a little closer to Steve. "Hey we got any popcorn?" Bucky called out. Steve got up and checked the kitchen. He threw a bag in the microwave - he was still fascinated by microwave popcorn - and divided the bag into two bowls. He brought one over to Bucky and Jessica. Bucky had his arm around Jessica. "Hey, looks like you'll have to feed me," Bucky said. Steve rolled his eyes. But Jessica obliged and fed him popcorn. Soon they were kissing. Then they were full-on making out. Kylie scooted over closer to Steve again. 

"We're going to uhh... listen to some music. Jessica said she's got this soundtrack on her phone. We'll go in the bedroom, can I borrow your bluetooth speaker?" _Really? Listen to music._ He could hear Tony snarking 'that's what the kids are calling it these days'. "Sure. It's on top of the dresser. " Bucky led her to the bedroom and soon they could hear music, but also the sounds of two people going at it. 

"Steve, what is it?" Kylie broke the silence. "You're not really into this, are you?"  
"I'm sorry. It's not you, at all. You're very nice. And gosh you're pretty. I have just been through a lot too and it's not a good time for me. Plus I've never been good at this whole dating or whatever you call it thing. To be honest, I went out just because Bucky wanted to."  
"How can you not be good at dating? Look at you! I swear you're a dead ringer for Captain America." Kylie said, adding "and you're name's Steve too! That's funny!"  
"I just don't have much luck." Steve said, hoping the Captain America comment wouldn't go any further.  
"Hey, no pressure. We can just hang out. Movie's almost over." and she handed Steve the bowl of popcorn. 

The movie ended, and Kylie called an Uber. She hollered in the direction of the bedroom to let Jessica know she was leaving. "Mmm hmmm" came the response. Steve and Kylie exchanged numbers. Even though he wasn't interested romantically, he did need friends right now. They hugged goodbye and Steve walked her to the car.  
When Steve reentered the apartment, he could see that the bedroom door was open a bit. 

"Oh God! Oh God!" Steve heard coming from the bedroom. He peeked over and could see Jessica naked on the edge of the bed, lying back, her legs spread with Bucky kneeling in front of her. Steve immediately turned away, he shouldn't be seeing that. But then he turned back to look. He couldn't help but be fascinated in a way. He had never really seen anyone do that before. Of course he had heard about it, heck Bucky used to tell him how the girls go crazy when he does it. He guessed the way Jessica was screaming, he hadn't lost his touch. "Oh fuck! Fuck me now!" Jessica yelled.

Steve noticed he was getting hard. _Why? Is it just because it's two people having sex? Is it because it's Bucky?_ His thoughts went between wondering what it felt like to be Bucky, having his mouth on a woman's intimate areas like that, and what it felt like for Jessica, being licked and sucked. His hand involuntarily slipped into his pants. _Oh geez, what am I doing?_ He went over to the couch to stop looking. _I can't watch, that's not right._ "Suck my dick first." he heard Bucky say. That got him even harder. He'd never heard Bucky talk like that. Something made him get up and look again. This time, he saw Bucky standing up with Jessica kneeling in front of him. Bucky looked like a one-armed god, standing there naked. Again he wondered what it felt like for both. He could see his friend biting his lip in ecstasy. "OK, ok ... I don't want to cum yet." Bucky said, and Jessica slipped her mouth off of him and got up off her knees. Now Steve could see Bucky fully. He slipped his hand back down his pants at the sight of his friend's erection. Bucky fumbled for a moment with his pants on the floor. He retrieved something out of the pocket. "Hey, you mind helping me out? Got that whole one-arm thing going on." _Oh, that's what he went in the drugstore for._ Steve thought. Jessica obliged and ripped open the condom and rolled it onto him. Steve was full-on jerking off at this point. He was thinking of what it felt like to be touching Bucky like that. They kissed and Bucky led her back down on the bed. He got on top of her and positioned himself between her legs. Steve could tell from the moan that he had entered her. He saw their bodies moving back and forth. It was too much for him, Steve was about to cum. The noises coming from the bedroom sent him over the edge. A wave of euphoria washed over him, then the realization that he needed to clean himself up. Fortunately, he had some clean sweatpants in the bathroom.

After he washed and changed, the fact that he just jerked off watching his best friend have sex set in. _OK, I should not have done that. Why did I keep watching?_ He also couldn't help but think about the fact that he was still a 100 year old virgin. Not that he hasn't had the opportunity, Steve was consistently rated the second-sexiest Avenger, behind Thor, of course. Women propositioned him all the time. Tony acted like it was his life's mission to get Captain America laid the first year he was out of the freeze. Sam and Nat had tried to set him up on dates. He thought back to a conversation he had with Sam about this, when Sam just flat out asked him if he was gay. Steve explained that it's not that he doesn't like women, he just can't do casual sex. He has to be maybe not in love, but at least heading that way.

__  
"So have you ever done it?" Sam asked.  
"No, don't tell Tony! I just haven't had anything get that far. With Peggy, I got frozen before we could get serious."  
"Hey man, sorry if I offended you asking if you're gay. It's just we keep trying to set you up, and you turn everyone down."  
"I know. I've just always been really awkward when it comes to dating and girls. I've had so much on my mind, I don't think I'm a good date right now." Steve sighed, then he continued. "Can I be completely honest? I've never admitted this to anyone. Things were so different before, it's not something anyone talked about." He looked hesitantly at Sam.  
"Yeah, of course Steve. Anything." Sam replied.  
"OK. Well, I think I like both, actually. Women and men. But I have the same issue, I have to be serious about someone. I mean, I can find someone attractive, but to actually, you know..."  
"Was there ever a guy? We all know about Peggy, but did you have someone else?" Sam asked.  
"Kind of. He was my best friend. He protected me when I was still sick and small. I thought the world of him. I loved him, as a friend of course. But now I think maybe more?" 

Steve's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Bucky using the bathroom. He pretended to be asleep. Bucky went back to the bedroom. Steve couldn't help but feel jealous that a relative stranger was sleeping with Bucky on their last night. When Steve found the apartment, the arrangement was that they were going to trade off who got the couch or the bed. Steve of course let Bucky take the bed the first night. After being in bed for about fifteen minutes, Bucky called out for Steve and asked him to stay until he fell asleep. He didn't want to be alone. The next night, Bucky had the couch, but he wound up in the bed because he couldn't sleep. He asked Steve to talk to him until he fell asleep. Soon after, they gave up the pretense of going to bed separately. Sometimes after Bucky was asleep, Steve couldn't help but reach out and stroke his hair. He still couldn't believe that Bucky came back to him.

Soon, he drifted off on the couch. The next morning, Bucky and Jessica were up. Bucky had made coffee. He shook Steve's shoulder and said "Hey sleepy, want some coffee?" Bucky was wearing gym shorts and a white tee shirt, his hair wet from the shower and disheveled in a way that made him look even more attractive. Steve was a little disappointed that Jessica was still there. Thankfully, she had just called a ride. Bucky walked her to the car. Steve looked out the window and saw him give her a big kiss before she got in the car.

Bucky entered the apartment and said "Now that was a good time. She didn't even ask me about my arm. If I wasn't going to get myself frozen, I'd see her again. Thanks for being such a good wingman, buddy. Hey, how did things go with Kylie? Seemed like she didn't stay all that long."  
"Well, she was a sweetheart, I'm just not interested in having a girlfriend right now." Steve answered.  
"A girlfriend? Not everything has to be so serious, Stevie." Bucky smiled at him, sitting down on the other side of the couch. "Hey man, you've done this before, right? I mean you're Captain America. You can't still be a... wait, are you?"  
"Darn it! Why does everyone care! You of all people, you know me! You know how I am."  
"Yeah, yeah.. you want to be in love. I know. I just thought, with how different things are these days. You might have just went for it? Just to try? Have you done anything?"  
Steve was turning a thousand shades of red. "For your information, I have kissed someone since the freeze."  
"Idiot, I was there. That was... weird. Peggy's niece?"  
Now Steve was starting to get kind of mad. "That's not all. I kissed Nat, well she kissed me. So there. A hot redhead, are you jealous?"  
Bucky was laughing now. "Oh my god, really? I know about that. She told me. Seriously, it's ok. You'll get there when you're ready. Maybe you'll find someone once all this crap calms down with the Avengers."  
"I just can't be like you! All smooth, talking to girls about the weather and having their panties practically sliding off. How do you even do that? And then you've got all your tricks and you make them scream for you..."  
"What, were you listening or something?"  
"Well it was kind of hard not to."  
They were quiet for a minute, and then Steve let out a big sigh. "Dammit Bucky, I wanted to spend our last night together."  
"Language, Rogers!" 

"Shut up Buck! I'm being serious here. I get it. I know why you wanted to go out, that's your thing. Now that you're you again, you want to be around people, pick up girls, all that stuff. It was your last night, you're the one going back under. Not me. But I felt like it was ours, you know? I just got you back and you're leaving again." Steve had tears in his eyes as he finished.

"Aw, Stevie. Why didn't you say so? Yes, I wanted to go out and pick up a girl. But you know why I wanted to do that? I wanted to connect with someone in the most intimate way. I wanted to truly feel alive. Be inside somebody. Make them feel pleasure. You understand? It's going to be a long time before I can do that again. If I ever come back out." _You could have done that with me_ , the thought came to Steve, scaring him a little.  
"Well, I guess I do understand in a way, but not really, because I've never done it. So, I don't know what I'm missing." Steve hesitated, then he continued, "Having you back is all I wanted, ever since I saw you on the bridge. I looked for you, I fought for you. I just don't want it to end. Please, Bucky we can figure something else out!" he was crying now.

"We've been through this. Someone else might know the trigger words. Or maybe there's some other trigger. I can't risk turning again! You've seen what happens. I tried to kill you!" Bucky moved closer to Steve and put his arm around him. Steve buried his face Bucky's chest. "You're Captain America. You'll be ok without me. You've got other friends too, what about Sam? He gets on my nerves, but he's been a good friend to you."  
"He's not you. I need you. I know you have to do this, but I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You used to protect me. I didn't realize how much I missed that until you came back."  
"You don't need anyone protecting you now. You're not little Stevie who needs his buddy ward off the bullies. Besides, you're the one who's been protecting me."  
"Hey, look at me." Bucky said softly. Steve raised his head and looked him in the eyes. _His eyes are so beautiful._ "You're going to be ok. You will see me again. I don't know when, or how long this will take, but I believe I'll come back out to fight along side you." Bucky brought his hand up and wiped a tear away from Steve's cheek. "No more crying, ok? I'm with you to the end of line. Remember that." Steve nodded. _I love you._ He pictured Bucky falling from the train. He never thought he would see him again after that yet here he was, right in front of him. If he wasn't going to tell him now, then when would he? 

"I love you, Bucky." There, he said it.  
"I love you too, Steve." Bucky gave his shoulder a squeeze.  
"I mean... I love you. Like this." Steve leaned closer and kissed him. Steve felt Bucky move back a little at first, but then he put his arm around Steve and pulled him close. Bucky’s lips felt as soft and wonderful as they looked. Steve tested the waters by opening his mouth a little more, unsure if Bucky was just kissing him out of pity or if he wanted this too. Steve put a hand on the back of Bucky’s head, running his fingers through his long dark hair. Then he felt a tongue sliding into his mouth and he met it with his. Bucky broke off a moment later, Steve saw the confusion and surprise in his blue eyes  
.  
“You're in love with me?” Bucky said, squinting a little, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. “But… I had no idea. There was Peggy…”  
“Yes, I did love her too. I didn’t realize I loved you until you were gone. Then when I woke up, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Then you were alive and I found you. I had to save you…because I love you.” Steve hoped he hadn't completely scared his friend off.  
“Wow. This is kind of a lot to take in.” Bucky said. He took Steve's hand in his. “You spring this on me right before I'm going in the deep freeze?”  
“I didn't think I would ever tell you, but then I just had to.” Steve said. “I'm wondering if I did the right thing.”  
“Of course you did. I just need to let it sink in, you know?”  
The two men sat for a bit in silence, Steve resting his head on Bucky's shoulder. “You want to watch something?” Bucky said.  
“Sure. How about we finish The Office?” 

After a few episodes, Bucky got up for some more coffee. Steve decided to make them some eggs and toast. “Never thought you'd be such a good cook. If I make it back out, I'm going to need you to come cook for me.” Bucky flashed that smile at Steve.  
“Of course I'll fly to Wakanda and cook you eggs.”  
“State your business, Captain Rogers! Uh, I'm here to cook eggs for Sergeant Barnes! Very well, proceed.” Bucky and Steve both laughed at the scenario.

They finished their food and went back to the living room. Bucky pushed the coffee table out of the way and started taking the cushions off the couch. Steve immediately knew what he was doing. They did this when they were kids. Steve pulled the cushions off the loveseat, then went to get some blankets and pillows.  
Steve and Bucky laid down on the cushions and pulled on the blankets. They both laid on their backs, like they did when they were kids. “Stevie?” Bucky said. “I'm glad you found me, and you never gave up, even when I was ready to quit. You're the best thing in my life.” He scooted closer to Steve. Steve opened up his arm and gestured for Bucky to come and lay his head on his chest, which he did. 

The two stayed like that for a while, talking about everything and nothing. Candy from when they were little, crazy Avenger stories, army stuff. Bucky propped himself up on his arm. “What is it?” Steve said.  
“Nothing. I'm just looking at you. I don't care what those polls say, you are the sexiest Avenger.”  
Steve was not expecting that. He busted out into a laugh so hard he snorted.  
“And you're cute when you laugh.” Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve.  
“Buck? You don't have to do this.” Steve said, pulling back.  
“I want to.” his friend said, dark hair hanging in his eyes, looking like something out of his dreams.  
Bucky kissed him again, then moved his body half on top of Steve. Steve wanted this to last forever. Bucky began to kiss Steve's neck. “Is this ok?” Steve grunted to indicate it was. A hand found its way under his shirt, caressing his muscular chest. “Hey, why don't you take that off?” Bucky said softly. He rolled off of Steve momentarily to let him take the shirt off. Steve closed his eyes, still not quite believing this was happening. He felt soft kisses trailing down his torso. Just as he noticed how hard he was, he felt a hand touching him over his sweatpants.  
“Ummm....” was all he could manage.  
“You still alright with this?”  
“Yeah. Are you?”  
“I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't.” Bucky said, leaning back over to kiss Steve. He tried not to feel self-conscious about his friend feeling his hard dick. _Yes, your kisses and touch are making me hard._  
Bucky slid his hand inside his pants. “You are hard as a rock.” he said . “Yeah, well, you're making me that way.” Steve muttered in reply. Bucky pulled on the waistband of the pants, shimmying them down over Steve's hips. He continued to stroke him. Then he moved in between Steve's legs and ran his tongue along the shaft. “Mmmm Bucky, what are you doing?”  
“I've never seen a man more in need of a blowjob.” Bucky said, in between licks. “You need this. I want to do it.”  
“But... I've never.. oohh god...”  
“Just relax, ok? I've got you.”  
Steve had so many thoughts running through his head. _We shouldn't be doing this so soon, I only just confessed my feelings. Is he doing this just to make me happy? I can't believe my first time is with Bucky. How will this affect our friendship?_ The sensation of what was happening took over and he succumbed to the pleasure.  
He looked down and saw his friend's mouth moving up and down on him. The sight of his tongue swirling around the tip was incredible. Steve sighed and moaned.  
“You like that, Stevie?” Bucky looked up at Steve.  
“Yesss... oh ...” he was no longer thinking of his objections.  
Bucky continued licking and sucking until Steve felt like he was about to go over the edge.  
“I'm going to... oh.. yes... Bucky... I'm... I'm...” and he came, Bucky's mouth still wrapped around him.  
Steve laid there with his eyes closed, soaking in the bliss of the moment. Bucky got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. He came back and laid down next to Steve, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
“Did you like that?” Bucky said with a wink.  
“I've never felt anything like that.” Steve still felt like he floating. Then the doubting thoughts crept back in.  
“Bucky... you didn't...”  
“Shhhh... can't you just enjoy anything?“  
“But, you don't... you don't feel the same. And you're not...”

“Gay? Are you? No, I've never done that before either, but I wanted to with you.” Bucky sat up to look Steve in the eyes. “In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of a mess. I do love you. The same way you love me? I have to be honest, I hadn't thought about it. Maybe I haven't allowed myself to think like that. I know that something compelled me to save you. And when I was in hiding, I kept hoping you would find me. And that I never want to hurt you again. Maybe if I were normal, we could see where this goes. I'm happy when I'm with you. You don't have to wait for me, Stevie. But if you're still around when I come out and I'm fixed, I'd like to try.”  
Steve gave Bucky a soft kiss. “Try. That's all I want. I will be there when you wake up. I promise.” Steve sighed. “We don't have much time before we have to leave.” They were meeting T'Challa's jet at a field an hour outside of the city. “Sam will be here soon with the car.”  
“Can you tell him to move his seat up this time?”

 

*** *** ***

A few hours later, they were on board a Wakandan jet. Bucky had fallen asleep. Steve couldn't help gazing at him as he slept. He always looked so angelic when he was asleep. Steve reached out and stroked his hair, like he did at night. He forgot for a moment that they weren't alone.  
T'Challa's voice snapped him back.  
“Captain Rogers, we will do everything we can to undo the damage Hydra has done. My sister Shuri is already working on the technology. Hopefully he will return to you quickly.”  
“Please, call me Steve. Your Highness...”  
“Please, call me T'Challa.”  
“King T'Challa, I know you are taking a risk by doing this. I can't thank you enough.” Steve said.  
“I too have a love, her name is Nakia. I would fight a thousand armies, walk to the ends of the earth, risk everything to keep her safe from harm. I will keep Sergeant Barnes safe for you. “ T'Challa said.  
“No, it's... he's...” Steve was taken by surprise. “Yes, I love him. Thank you.”


End file.
